


Time enough

by Bdonna



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-26
Updated: 2011-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-20 18:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdonna/pseuds/Bdonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As long as the clock is ticking, he's still alive...Hutch POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time enough

**Author's Note:**

> unposted challenge response for me_and_thee_100 #57 'Hutch's pocketwatch', missing scene for "Sweet Revenge"

**Time enough**

by Belladonna

 

" _Tick, tock"_

 

This steady sound of my grandfather's old pocketwatch is soothing for me. Always has been.

As long as the clock is ticking, as long as those hands keep moving forward, I know that Starsky is still alive.

 

When I had to find him and free him from the mad man's followers it gave me hope. Told me I would not be too late.

 

" _Tick, tock"_

 

But it is also the herald of misery and death as it kept ticking down the remaining hours until Bellamy's poison ran its course through his body. Killing him slowly with every passing minute. Mercilessly taunting me with the inevitable outcome, should I fail.

 

" _Tick, tock"_

 

Today I'm sitting here in the hospital hallway, waiting for news on Starsky after the shooting, praying to a god I've long ago stopped believing in. Watching the clock in my outstretched palm, the seconds ticking by. Listening to the steady drumbeat of time.

 

" _Tick..."_

 

Then it stops.


End file.
